


IOU

by mindninjax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindninjax/pseuds/mindninjax
Summary: Kenny hides out in your bar, has a drink, and has to settle the tab.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman & Reader, Kenny Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 22





	IOU

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if your horny for Kenny.🙋🏾♀️

“Mr. Mansfield, we’re closed for the evening! You can come on back tomorrow morning and I promise I’ll have the biggest glass of ale you can handle!”

Heavy sloppy footsteps thump on the wooden floors of your bar and you roll your eyes as you come around the corner, wiping your damp hands on your apron. You pause when you see it is not a very drunk Mr. Mansfield smashing through the front door but instead a tall man wearing a hat that covers his eyes, standing before you. He’s holding his bloody shoulder for a second before he locks eyes with you and points the gun in your direction. 

You raise your hands slowly, breathing in and out calmly as you quickly scan and take in the situation. The man is panting hard, sweat and dirt caked on his face and brow. His clothes are covered in a rust colored crust that you pry your eyes away from, not wanting to know the origin of the substance. His lips are cracked and when his eyes rake over your helpless frame he smiles a big toothy grin. 

“We’re _closed_ ,” you say in a stern voice when he takes a quick look over his shoulder. 

“Yeah yeah I heard you the first time sweetie I ain’t deaf…Hey don’t move!”

You drop your hands and move behind the bar to grab a glass and a bottle of whiskey. “You’re not gonna shoot me mister. It’ll be too loud for whoever’s out there looking for you,” you say titling your head in the direction of the door and drying the glass with a towel. He lifts an eyebrow as he puts his gun back in the holster and walks to a stool to sit down. 

“How come you ain’t screaming or letting them know I’m here?” He says crashing a fist onto the smooth surface of the counter. Blood is speckled across the mahogany and you curl your lip up in disgust, lamenting about how you’d just cleaned the counter. 

“I already told you, the bar is closed. I don’t need more people in here to dirty up the place while I’m trying to clean up for the evening,” you say, pouring the whiskey into the glass and putting it to your lips. 

“You ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed are ya?” the mysterious man says chuckling to himself. You laugh with him as you gulp down the whiskey and wipe the blood splatters with your towel. 

“Apparently not. I’d have to be stupid to be alright with standing across from Kenny the Ripper without screaming my head off and calling for the MPs,” you say pouring another shot and pushing it toward him. “This one’s on the house. The next one, you pay for.” 

Kenny blinks at you, taken aback by the use of his name. So you aren’t just another dumb broad, eager for danger and excitement. He grabs the cup and lifts it to his nose, sniffing it suspiciously before gulping it down and letting out a relieved groan. He sets the cup back down and raises an eyebrow as he watches you. 

“How’d you know who I was?” he asks in a raspy voice. 

“I didn’t. I run a bar in the middle of town, folks talk. I took an educated guess and it happened to be right,” you say, turning away to put the whiskey bottle back on the shelf and grabbing another with clear liquid in it. 

“A hell of a guess,” Kenny mumbles under his breath. _A hell of a woman_ he thinks. 

It was his plan to come in and kill you quietly before slipping out the back door to escape. But there was something in your voice when you’d insisted that you were closed that made him hesitate, something about you that intrigued him. 

You set another glass of clear booze in front of him before turning around to grab a clean towel. He grabs the glass again and puts it to his dry lips. You quickly cover the top before he can tilt it down his throat. 

“This one isn’t for drinking,” you say looking pointedly at his bloodied shoulder and setting a clean towel in front of him. “Besides I told you, the next one, you pay for.” you finish. Kenny unbuttons his shirt and shrugs out of it to observe the gunshot wound. He uses the towel to catch the falling liquid he pours on the open wound, wincing and cursing to himself at the sting. 

You watch him curiously as he dresses the wound and ties the towel around it. Your eyes take in his surprisingly muscular but hair covered chest. He’s in great shape for someone his age and the thought of how well he is in bed briefly crosses your mind. He can see you staring out of the corner of your eye, watching the way his muscles flex and tighten over his scarred skin. His long thin fingers move quickly as he pulls the shirt back on and fastens the buttons up his chest. You can almost imagine his fingers around your throat. A guy like him? Of course he would be into choking.

“Where’s the back door?” he grunts, pulling you from your daydream. 

“Why?”

“I thought you were smart. So I can get the hell out of here without those MPs figuring out where I’m hidin’. They’re checkin’ every building. Guess I’m too smart and sneaky for them to see where I went,” he says lifting his chin proudly. 

You raise your eyebrows in amusement and a condescending smile spreads across your face. “There is no back door. There’s only one way in and out and that’s through the door you came in. So much for being smart, you’ve trapped yourself here.”

He blinks and sighs in frustration, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. “Well shit.” His gray eyes flick back up to your face before he relaxes and says “Can I get another drink?” 

You don’t move, just stare wordlessly at him before he growls a little and says “I’ll owe you one. Open a tab for me.” 

Your fingers drum the glossy bar top as you contemplate. It’s clear he isn’t going anywhere anytime soon, and you can’t just leave a murderer unattended in your bar. So you sigh and pull out an additional glass to have another drink. Kenny gulps down the drink and puts the glass down in front of you, nodding to pour another. 

“You got something against the MPs?” he says, finishing up the third shot. He eyes you curiously, lingering on the pushed up cleavage from your corset and the deep curves of your waist and hips. You notice his gaze, smiling snarkily as you gulp your drink down as well. The alcohol warms your insides and the boozy haze starts to cloud your brain. 

“No. All I do is run this bar for the townsfolk.” 

Kenny looks at you suspiciously, “Bull shit. A regular bar owner doesn’t willingly help out a murderer.” 

You bend over the bar, pushing your boobs together as you put your chin in your hands. Kenny’s eyes are glued to your chest and he runs his tongue over his lips. 

“How about we _don’t_ ask any questions about each other. It’ll make things easier,” you say winking at him. 

He stands then, strolling and perusing through the tables to observe his surroundings. He tries and fails to get the brain searing image of your bust and lips out of his brain. He needs to stay focused. He’s already trapped here, and he needs to find a way to get out of the bar before the MPs show up and he has to kill some people. He’d rather not mess up your bar, least of all kill in front of you. He turns around to observe you again, sweeping behind the bar unbothered, as if he’s not the man who single handedly killed a shit ton of people. 

He narrows his eyes and walks over to where you stand swaying your hips as you sweep. He snatches the broom from you and throws it to the floor, trapping you between the bar and his body and tilting your chin up to look at him. He can see the swift look of surprise that shifts to fear and back to confidence in the blink of an eye. 

“You’re somethin’ else sweetheart. You really ain’t afraid of me are ya?” he sneers, moving closer and dragging his lips against your jaw. His hands move around your waist, pulling you closer to his body and you can feel the tell of his arousal through his grey slacks. Your fingers grip the edge of the counter top nervously. 

“I just don’t think there’s any need to be afraid,” you say. Your voice wavers only a little on the first syllable but builds in confidence as you finish the sentence. You smile wryly at him and watch his slate eyes darken. You can feel something cold at your temple, the barrel of his gun nudging your forehead. He uses it to push a hair off of your forehead and chuckles evilly, showing all of his teeth as he presses the gun harder into your temple. 

“Well that was a mistake. Never trust a murderer Darlin’. No matter how attractive they find you, they can still easily fuck you and kill you in a matter of minutes.” 

Kenny can’t believe it when you laugh, actually _laugh_ , clear and twinkling right in his face. He can smell the whiskey on your breath mixed with your appetizing natural odor and it makes his cock twitch in his pants again. 

“You’d be doing me a favor,” you say through your laugh. He’s caught off guard when your hand suddenly grabs his dick and a handful of his balls and squeeze. He grunts in both pain and pleasure and looks at you in shock. Your expression is menacing now, slightly unhinged and he realizes you aren’t as sweet as he thought. 

“It’s been so long since my husband died, you know. And I’m here all alone every day,” you say tightening your grip as his eyes widen. “So truly Kenny, if you were to, what was it you said? ‘fuck me and then kill me,’ at least I’d be able to have some fun before I joined my husband.” 

Kenny gulps as he stares into your eyes and your grip relaxes a bit, stroking his length through his pants. He’s about to bend down to smash his lips to yours when you both hear loud footsteps approaching the front door. He quickly ducks underneath the bar as two MP soldiers burst through the door of the establishment holding rifles. One of them is a regular; you instantly recognize him as they stomp around, eyes surveying the place. The other you’ve never seen and his frown lets you know he means business.

“Good evenin’ gentlemen. Sorry to say we’re closed but I’d be happy to serve you tomorrow morning when we open back up,” you say, turning to face them and smoothing your clothes. 

Kenny sits quietly on the floor, his back against the bar and coincidentally he is face to face with your cunt. He smiles wickedly to himself as you bat your eyes innocently at the MPs standing across the room from you. 

“Hush now! We’re looking for a fugitive! We think he may have ran in here,” one of the officers says gruffly. 

You feign ignorance and Kenny chuckles as an idea pops into his head. He sneakily lifts up your heavy skirt, trying not to rustle it too much to draw attention. The bar covers most of your lower torso so the MPs don’t see the way your skirt seemingly lifts by itself. He hides underneath your skirt and moves past all the layers, pulling them down to your ankles to expose your dripping cunt to him. He places the gun to your hair swept folds, teasing and running it over your clit as he admires how pretty your pussy is. 

Your slick coats the gun easily, the cute little button nestled between your lips hard and aching for his mouth to be wrapped around it. You’d said it been a while, and Kenny’s ego is stroked as he thinks about how _he_ will be the first in years to witness you tremble with pleasure. And all because of him. 

“A f…fugitive?” you stammer, trying to play off the pleasure unfolding beneath your skirt as nervousness or fear. 

You can feel Kenny’s breath against your thigh as his long rough fingers snake up to grasp your ass. You grab the bar to steady yourself, holding in the moan that threatens to escape your lips. It’s been too long since someone touched you this way and the added excitement of Kenny having the gun teasing your entrance makes you spill even more for him. 

“Yeah a fugitive. We want to have a look around, see if he’s hiding in here,” the other officer says a little nicer than his counterpart. 

At the same time he takes a step further into the bar, Kenny licks a long exaggerated stripe up your folds and you whimper and hunch over slightly. You feel his scratchy stubble against the back of your thigh and it only makes your eyes flutter at the reminder that a man is _finally_ between your thighs again. You’re quick to cover the sound and stop them from advancing any further.

“And track your disgusting muddy shoes into my bar? No sir, I just mopped up for the evening!” you squeak out. 

Your expression is angry but they aren’t close enough to see the ecstasy bubbling in your eyes. Kenny is below, pushing his tongue in and out of your pussy, humming quietly to himself at your tangy flavor. Only you can hear the squelch as the slick and his spit drips down your thighs. He feasts on you, like it’s the first meal he’s had in a long time. 

He sucks on your clit, hollowing his cheeks as your hands find his head under your skirt and pulls at his hair in pleasure. You don’t pull away from him though, you grind harder against his nose letting it flick against your clit as his tongue fucks you. 

“Shut up you dumb bitch. I don’t give a shit about your damn floors! We’re going to find this fucker. Don’t you know he’s a murderer!?” the meaner unfamiliar officer says. 

You can see the other officer put a hand to his chest, stopping him and whispering something about trying not to upset his favorite place to relax after work. 

You take the moment to let out a quiet moan to yourself, yanking at Kenny’s hair and grinding down more on his face. “Fuck, babe you’re gonna pull my hair out. Is it that good?” he grumbles from underneath your smock. 

You yank his hair again, harder than before, “Shut up and keep going,” you demand through your teeth. 

You look back to the two men in front of you. Your eyes are innocent again and you play to the one you recognize kindness. “Don’t you think I would’ve screamed or something if a murderer came in here?” you grit biting your lip like you’re concentrating deeply on their faces. 

“You make a good point. We’re sorry to disturb you ma’am,” the officer says finally giving in and you almost let out a loud sigh of relief. When they both turn to leave the angry one stops, his eyes trained on the two glasses on the bar. 

“Who were you drinking with?” he says, nodding his head to the glasses on the counter.

You don’t miss a beat. 

“Mr. Mansfield. I’m embarrassed to say, but I guess you can say he prefers my company more than his wife’s. You think that could stay our little secret?” The mood shifts to awkwardness with your confession. Both MPs are more than ready to get out of your hair now not wanting to be caught in the middle of a nasty affair. 

Kenny continues lapping at your cunt with gusto, biting at your thigh and digging his fingers in your ass as he pulls you closer to his mouth. You want them to hurry and leave, so you can scream and wail with pleasure. Your legs are starting to quiver and your chest is starting to heave. 

You’re so close to spilling over the edge and you don’t know if you’ll be able to hold in your moans anymore. You’re not sure how Kenny is so fucking good at this but it makes you giddy with excitement at how skilled he would be with his cock. 

They both bid you farewell, apologizing for disturbing your evening and you’re just able to keep the loud moan that falls from your lips as you cum on Kenny’s face in long enough to make sure they’re out of earshot. 

You’re breathing hard as Kenny appears from underneath your dress. His face is glistening and dripping with spit and your slick. He licks his lips like a dog licking his chops for a final taste after a meal. 

“A woman of many talents I see. Able to trick MP soldiers while being tongue fucked by a murderer underneath a bar. _Very_ impressive,” he says putting his hat back on his head and pulling it over his eyes. 

You’re leaning against the bar, legs shaking and barely able to stand as you watch him wipe his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. 

“ _That_ should cover the drink.” 

He walks past you but stops when you put your leg out to stop him in his tracks. You’re sitting atop the bar now, still breathing heavily but your eyes full of lust. When he looks at you, you slowly open your legs, pulling your dress up to expose your puffy pussy lips to him. 

“Your tab isn’t paid, given that I just saved your skin,” you say seductively, rubbing your hands over your clit. 

He flashes you his toothy grin again before unbuckling his pants and waltzing over to settle his debt. 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you’re still horny for Kenny. 🙋🏾♀️🙋🏾♀️


End file.
